Type 10
The Type 10 '''(10式戦車 "Hitomaru-shiki' sensha''") is currently the main battle tank of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. It's technically the strongest tank shown in Girls und Panzer, although the strongest Sensha-dou legal tank is the Maus. History The Type 10 (TK-X) was developed by the Japanese military establishment in the late 1990s and early 2000s as a replacement of the aged Type 74 and Type 90 main battle tanks currently in service. The prototype was revealed in 2008 and production of the tank commenced in 2010, when the Japanese Ministry of Defense placed a ¥12,400M order for thirteen of these tanks. The vehicle is armed with the 120mm L44 smoothbore cannon, built by Japan Steel Works Ltd whose license-produce Rheinmetall Rh-120 smoothbore with an autoloader. The tank can fire the newly developed Type 10 APFSDS round, which is specifically designed for and can only be fired by the Type 10. Secondary armament consists of coaxially mounted 7.62-mm machine gun and a roof mounted remotely controlled 12.7-mm machine gun. It uses Continuously Variable Transmission and is equipped with active hydropneumatic suspension, which allows it to adjust its stance. The tank can "sit", "stand", "kneel" or "lean" in any direction. The armor consists of modular sections providing the ability to mount varying degrees of protection depending on the mission profile and weight requirements. The most remarkable characteristic of the Type 10 tank lies in its C4I function (command, control, communications, computers, and intelligence). This can be incorporated into the JGSDF network to enable sharing of information among tanks, as well as connected to the infantry’s outdoor computer network “Regiment Command Control System”(ReCS) to facilitate integrated military operations with the infantry troops. On 4 January 2014, Turkey planned to sign a joint development deal of tank engines based on the Type 10's engine for its own Altay main battle tank, but this was later rejected. Since Japan is not allowed to participate in any military operations outside Japan (except in the UN's peacekeeping force) and due to Japan's export ban laws the tank was never exported, its effectiveness is yet unknown. In Girls und Panzer 'Anime' The Type 10 is seen when the instructor Ami Chōno introduced herself to the Ooarai girls, when it parachuted from a transport aircraft, using LAPES system, and crushed the principal's car for her grand entrance. And can be seen during the match Ooarai against Saunders where Ami is seen sat on top of its turret. 'Little Army 2' Kawashiba Sisters frustrated by Emi Nakasuga's victory over them decided they would practice Sensha-Do. They appeared in their school's tent right before the match against West Kureoji Grona High School with a Type 10 that they had purchased with their own money. However Emi explains that they can't use it due to tanks being restricted to the World War II era. The Kashiwabas were then forced to crew the much smaller and weaker Panzer II. Trivia *The Type 10 along with the Type 16 is the only modern tanks shown in the series. *Although it's technically the strongest tank in the show, since it's a 3rd generation main battle tank and not a tank that was somehow involved or designed in World War II, it's not allowed to participate in any Sensha-do match according to the rules. *It's called the "Hitomaru-shiki" (Japanese Kanji: 一〇式) which literally means "One-Zero Type" (One and zero meaning 10). Japanese has many counting systems, however the Japan Ground Self-Defence Force chooses to use "Hitomaru-Shiki" instead of "Jū-Shiki", probably because it is more clearly understood to mean 10. Since the Japanese language has many homophones where "Jū" (the common way of pronouncing "10"), in the military context could just as easily be understood to mean "銃" (Gun), as it is pronunced the same way. *In the game Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match, the Type-10 becomes a playable tank in the DX version/expansion. It can be used in VS CPU matches but not in local/online matches. Moreover, the tank was given a weakness in the back side for balance purposes. One or two well-placed shots from behind will render it inoperable. Category:Tanks Category:Japanese Tanks Category:Medium Tanks Category:TemporaryCategory